harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
0002 B.C.E. Canarian hurricane season
The ''0002 B.C.E. Canarian hurricane season ''is a season of tropical activity in the Canary Basin of Duck Prime. The 0002 B.C.E. Canarian hurricane season is the most least-active hurricane season in the course of history. The season featured 3 named storms, a subtropical storm, two (2) hurricanes, and one (1) major hurricane. The Birdland Meteorological Agency (BMA) assigns names to storms which have maximum sustained winds of 35mph and up. Seasonal forecasts The Birdland Meteorological Agency (BMA) is predicting 5 named storms, 3 hurricanes and 1 major hurricane. Actually, the season produced only 3 named storms, 1 subtropical storm and 2 hurricanes, and 1 major hurricane. Seasonal summary The weakest season in history started when an invest formed. By the morning of September 4, the Birdland Meteorological Agency (BMA) noticed the particular tropical specimen with winds of 30mph (60kph). They designated it as Tropical Depression 01C. The depression became Subtropical Storm Andrea, and became a hurricane. Andrea became a major hurricane, and made landfall in New Cape, Iceland. It brought lots of damage. After the storm, a Tropical Depression formed near Bailu and became Tropical Storm Ben. Tropical Storm Ben made landfall near San Duck, Duck by September 25. Then, a tropical depression formed and became Hurricane Chris. Hurricane Chris made landfall on Birdland and dissipated near Bailu, marking the end of the season. Systems Hurricane Andrea The weakest season in history started when an Area of Low Pressure/Low pressure Area/Invest formed. By the morning of September 4, it became Tropical Depression 01C. By evening, it intensified into Subtropical Storm Andrea. Subtropical Storm Andrea became a tropical hurricane as it headed south on September 8, and became a Category 2 by the morning of September 10. By the night of September 12, it made landfall on Tip Penguin, Dean City as a Category 2 hurricane, and it weakened, but restrengthened into a Category 3 Major hurricane by September 13. By noon, it made landfall on New Cape, Iceland in its peak intensity. It weakened into a Category 1, and made its second landfall on Danny Cape, Viridian. The erratic movement of Andrea made it make landfall again on Duck Island. It then its 4th landfall onto mainland Virida. It dissipated the next day inland. Hurricane Andrea cost 1,000,000,000 (1bil. duck dollars) in damages in its 4 landfalls, which caused its name to be retired. Tropical Storm Ben A tropical depression formed east of Bailu on September 23, 0002. It quickly became Tropical Storm Ben by midnight. Tropical Storm Ben then struggled through wind shear and unfavorable conditions during the 24th of September, and until it made landfall by midnight. By the following day, the BMA reported Ben had dissipated in Virida. - - - - - - - - - Hurricane Chris Hurricane Chris formed from an area of low pressure on September 27, when it was designated Tropical Depression 03C. It quickly became Tropical Storm Chris on September 28, after entering favorable conditions. Tropical Storm Chris rapidly intensified into a Category 2 storm, and made landfall on Southern Port, Birdland by night. It weakened into a Category 1 storm, and because of the unfavorable waters and conditions, it made landfall on Bailu on October 2, as a weakened Tropical storm. It dissipated the following day. Storm names The Birdland Meteorological Agency (BMA) assigns names to those storms who forms in the Canarian Basin. So far, 3 names have been used this season, and after the season, the names Andrea and Chris were retired from the list. They were replaced with Alberto and Candy.